I promise
by Kumi209
Summary: Annie must leave to compete in the hunger games, and she is determined to get back to her mother and sister but what happens when she starts to fall in love with her self-absorbed arrogant mentor Finnick Odair but she refuses to believe. Suck at summaries Rated T for language and violence and because it's the hunger games. alternating between Annie's POV and Finnick's


**Hi so this is a story I have been recently and I hope you all enjoy it:) 9 DAYS TIL CATCHING FIRE! So excited, I have been waiting ages for this movie and they better not have screwed it up (I doubt it) but it could happen….maybe. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! I do not own any characters except my own or hunger games sadly.**

**-Kumi**

_I'm running, running as fast as I can to escape to horrible mutts coming for me with bloody fangs sticking out of their mouths. As I break through the forest I run towards the cornucopia the only place safe from the monstrous mutts, but as I run I come in contact with a sharp knife. It drives itself through my stomach and I fall on the ground. The pain is excruciating and when I look up I see a tribute, he smirks and brings the knife down on my heart._

The next thing I know I wake up covered in sweat and my face stained with tears, why was I having nightmares, the only time I ever have nightmares is when its

Oh….. It's reaping day.

I fall back on my bed and cover my face with my pillow but that gives me no comfort and just when I think I will fall asleep again my sister Lucy runs in and jumps on me

"WAKE UP! ANNIE" screams Lucy.

"Why?"

"Don't you know what today is?"

"Sleeping in day"

"No its reaping day, get up" she screams before jumping on my one more time and running out of my room.

I gradually drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I get into the shower and let the cold water run over me, I always take cold showers on reaping day, it keeps me sane. I get out of shower and dry myself down. I put my hair in a side ponytail, then wrap it into a bun behind my ear and then surround it in seashell pins. I put on my only fine dress which my mother handed down to me, an emerald green with a black tulle skirt underneath. I slip on my plain black flats and sit on my bed waiting to leave.

"Annie?" my sister asked as she came in my room.

"Yes Luc"

"What….what if I get picked" she whimpered

"If you get picked, I will volunteer, I won't let anything bad happen to you"

"You promise?"

"I promise".

I take my sisters hand and we walk down the stairs together to where our mother was standing, my dad ran off a few years ago to escape Panem, my family assumes him dead, no one has ever escaped Panem.

We walk silently to the justice building, the weight of the world evident on my shoulders. I watch my sister as she cautiously put her hand out to the peacekeeper, once the peacekeeper pricked her finger and scanned it she went through and I met her on the other side.

I take her hand and lead her to the 12 year old section

"Now I will come and get you when this is all over" I say as softly as possible

"Ok, I love you" she whispered as she hugged me

"Hey, I will see you in half an hour, ok?"

"Ok"

I leave her in the 12 year old section and walk to the 17 year old section and pushed through the people and got to my friend, Jasmine.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Every reaping we never said much to each other, we weren't trying to be rude we were just scared of getting picked, like most people were.

After waiting 10 minutes, district 4's escort, Lavender Cronin trotted in her 10-inch heels followed by Mayor Baxwoll, his wife and victors Mags, Melissa and of course, Finnick Odair, Panem's play toy. I don't get what people like about him, sure he is somewhat attractive but I don't see it, every girl in Panem is swooning over him but not me, I actually have a brain.

I stand silently as I wait for the mayor to finish his specch on panem and then finally the video comes on. This video I had seen 5 times and I practically knew of by heart, why they insisted to play it every year I had no idea. We all know that the districts rebelled and they destroyed district 13, this is not something new to the people in Panem.

Finally after what felt like 3 hours, Lavender walked up to the microphone. "Welcome everyone to the 70th hunger games".

I winced at her high capitol accent; it was like she's trying to be a freak because she sure looked like one. She was wearing a turquoise wig with a bunch of seashells stuck to the side of it. Her dress was way over the top on the sea theme; it was encrusted with lots of sea junk all over it and then covered with a layer of clear blue plastic, what the hell is wrong with the capitol?

"The time has come to select one brave woman and courageous man to represent district 4 in the 70th hunger games!" she claps her hands together in delight, yay 24 kids are about to die woooo.

"as usual ladies first" she walks over to the huge glass bowl and dips her manicured hand into the bowl, finally after digging her hand around for a good minute she lifts a small piece of paper. It's like I can hear every single girl hold their breath, it's like they are waiting for death, which is basically what is happening. As she un-folds the paper I wait, please not Lucy, please not Lucy I plead in my head.

"Annie Cresta" well I guess I don't have to worry about Lucy.

**You like? Please R&R it would make my day_**


End file.
